


Beach Day with Tom

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Beach House, Beach Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom spend this summer weekend at his beach house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day with Tom

You looked over fondly at the handsome man driving the convertible. You tucked your flowing hair behind your ear and smiled at him. You and Tom Hiddleston had been dating for just about a year now and it had been wonderful. You'd met on a movie set and hit it off immediately. Now his parents were lending you their beach house for the weekend and you'd never been so excited.

You had had a rough time getting up so early. You vaguely remembered Tom literally pulling you out of bed and helping you get dressed and into the car through the fog of sleep that surrounded you. After your stop for coffee you were fueled up and ready to go. Tom was always a morning person and was chipper from the start. Even now he was just driving, enjoying the sea breeze through his short brown curls. A song came on the radio and he turned it up and began to sing. You laughed a bit and then joined him, the two of you stupidly belting out the tune even at stop lights to which you received some interesting looks.

Finally, you made it to the house. It was gorgeous. It had a few bedrooms, and enormous kitchen, and elegant family room. It was right on the beach. You could see the waves from the back porch. You were admiring the view when Tom came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He laid his chin on your shoulder and kissed your cheek. Your hands wound around his and you embraced him.

"This is perfect," you said. He hummed acknowledgement in your ear and spun you around gently.

"How about we have some lunch and then head down to the beach?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect," you responded, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. You pulled away and licked your lips. You couldn't help but feel tingly after kissing Tom.

You two made lunch and, as promised, made your way down to the beach. Tom brought a frisbee and you two played around for a bit, throwing it back and forth making jumps to reach it. He, of course, made amazing catches. You struggled to mirror his natural grace. Once, he threw it to you and you had to reach all the way up to grab it. Suddenly you felt his hands around your waist and you fell onto the soft sand giggling as he tackled you. You tossed the frisbee aside and lay in his arms laughing. He kissed you and then reached over, stole the frisbee and ran away. You mimed a shocked expression and got up to chase him. You two played around like kids on the beach until dinner when you were exhausted. Tom seemed to have unlimited energy and you envied him for it.

He told you to go relax and take a bath or a nap while he made dinner. Then the two of you would have a picnic on the beach and watch the sun set. You had absolutely no arguments there and did as you were told. You took a nice bath and then slept for about an hour.

You woke up to Tom's light kiss on your forehead. "Dinner's ready," he whispered in your ear. You stretched and pulled him down next to you. You kissed him. He gently got up and led you to the kitchen where a picnic basket and some blankets were waiting on the table. You both grabbed some stuff and headed down towards the beach. You laid out a blanket and got settled. Tom pulled out a wine bottle and glasses while you set up the meal he had prepared. You two ate, talked, and laughed as the sun fell in the sky.

Finally, slightly tipsy, and full of good food, you lay with Tom on the blanket, content.

"Hey," he said, rolling to his side to face you.

"Hi," you smiled back. There was that slightly drunk twinkle in his eyes.

"I love you," he said, simply. You looked at him for a moment. He wasn't smiling. This wasn't a playful thing he just wanted to say. He'd said it before, you both had. But this was something different. It was something deeper than it had been before and it was lovely.

"I love you too, Tom," you said, matching his intensity. Finally a warm smile broke onto his face. He trailed his hand down your cheek and you leaned into it.

You saw him dart his eyes towards the ocean and get an idea. This would surely be amusing, you thought, as he started to get up.

He staggered a little to get to his feet. He reached down and started to pull his shirt off. He looked at you when he managed to get it off.

"Care for a dip?" he asked, playfully, pointing to the ocean just yards away.

"It'll be cold," you said.

Tom shrugged. He started towards the ocean, but stopped. He looked at you over his shoulder and then dropped his pants and boxers to the sand.

"I meant skinny dip," he laughed and ran into the waves. You erupted in a fit of giggles watching his butt as he ran. He dove in and was completely soaked. "Come on!" he yelled from his spot, now waist deep, in the ocean. "It's not that cold!"

You sighed and got up. "How badly do you want me?" you asked, starting to disrobe. You heard an involuntary groan from Tom. You dropped your shirt and shorts to the ground. "It's really not cold?" you asked, hesitating.

"I'll keep you warm, darling," purred Tom. And with that you discarded your bra and panties and ran in to meet him. He kissed you passionately and wrapped his arms around you. It was definitely cold, but the buzz from the wine, plus the warmth of Tom was enough for you.

The waves wrapped around you and Tom as you kissed in the ocean. His hands moved from around your waist to cup and massage your breasts. You tasted his tongue with yours. He moved his hands down your waistline. You gasped into his mouth and he smiled as his finger flicked lightly over your clit. He played around slowly, letting his fingers explore your folds. You felt your knees go weak and held on to him. Your moaning had gotten him pretty hard and you stroked him a few times to make him even harder. Then suddenly you felt his fingers leave you. You opened your eyes as he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him carry you onto the blanket. He laid you down gently and opened your legs, wasting no time before sliding easily into you. You threw your head back in ecstasy but felt his hand on the side of your face, drawing your gaze back to him. 

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. Your hands dug into his back as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into you, sending electric shocks down your spine. Tom kissed you again as he continued his pace in and out while you hung on for dear life. He had you on the edge in no time and you were screaming his name as you came. He watched you with a smile of love and satisfaction. This soon changed as your climax set him off and he came inside you. You watched his face take on that look that you'd come to adore. He kissed you tenderly once more before pulling out and laying next to you.

You lay together on the beach towel, still soaked from the ocean, clinging to each other. You kissed his chest before laying your head on it. He lightly stroked your damp hair. You both gazed up at the stars for while without saying anything. The twinkling lights were the last thing you remembered before falling asleep. Tom carried you inside and you two slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
